


Heartstring

by ShadowBlazer



Series: Heart [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Dates, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBlazer/pseuds/ShadowBlazer
Summary: V only wanted to go on a second date with Judy, but work catches up with her. Why can't she have nice things?
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V
Series: Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076372
Comments: 44
Kudos: 442





	Heartstring

**Author's Note:**

> This is a snippet of life between V and Judy from Heartspin: a second date since their first one went so well. I have a bunch of ideas for these moments that don't quite fit into the part 2 I was planning, so I'm putting them as their own stories in their universe. Think of them as a Heartspin 1.5. Hope you guys enjoy it, and happy holidays!
> 
> Thanks to Halifax for beta-reading.

V wishes she could shut Johnny up as he complains about how tame her second date with Judy is. 

Her head throbs as she climbs up the stairs that lead to Japantown, and Johnny keeps bitching in that old man way of his. 'V, you hunt down people trying to blow your head off for a living. You couldn’t come up with something less dull?'

'Shut it. Some of us don’t want to have our dates kidnapped and uploaded to Arasaka tower.'

Johnny hisses. 'That wasn’t my fault. Arasaka was trying to get back at me for standing in their way and—'

V rolls her eyes. 50 years later, and Johnny still doesn’t realize the world doesn’t revolve around him. 

She drowns out his tirade with a loud hum as she winds her way towards a highly-rated ramen place that used to be Johnny’s old club. Judy agreed to meet her there, and V is looking forward to a night without any merc jobs or thievery gigs or automated cars hiring people to murder her.

Just a nice, boring date with no surprises.

‘This isn’t you, you know. You’re on your way to becoming a legend like me, and then you pull sappy shit like this? This girl is domesticating you already. Might as well slap a collar on you.’ Johnny crosses his arms just before the corner to the bar. 'You’re not normal, V. You’ll never be. You shouldn’t be trying to do this to impress someone. If she can’t take you as you are, she should just leave.'

‘What? Like Alt?’ V snarls.

Johnny lapses into painful silence, and V sighs, feeling regret creeping up in her chest. She knows from his memories how much he loved her in his own way. She exhales, closing her eyes briefly before opening them. ‘Sorry. Uncalled for.’

‘Just make sure your girl doesn’t end up like mine.’ Johnny walks away, image flickering out.

Well, fuck if that isn’t vaguely ominous.

She continues on until she sees the bright glow of the open ramen bar, the incredibly clean wooden floors and polished stools.

“Hey, V.” Judy turns and waves at her from the bar, a wide smile on her face. “You look great.”

“Thanks. Said that last time too.” V sits down beside her.

Judy shrugs. “Statement still stands with that ass.” She glances over, tucking her hair behind her ear. She smiles almost shyly. “Was thinking of you all day.” She nudges V with her shoulder, voice going soft. “How you doing?”

“All right. Had a chill time today. Mostly stopping assaults in progress and the occasional search-and-recover request.” V scans the menu before glancing over to see Judy gazing at her with an open warmth to her face, a bright affection that nearly makes V flush. “Stop. It’s almost weird to see you look…”

“Like I care about you? A lot?” Judy tilts her head in a way that seems familiar. “That’s kind of the idea behind dating.”

V ruffles her hair. “I know. It’s just…” It feels strange, like V is slowly waiting for water to rise above her neck, and she’s trying her best not to panic. “I’m not used to being with...”

“Girls? Or just me?” Judy sighs, sitting back. “Looks like we still have some things to iron out, but I’m willing to work on them with you. You’ve earned it after everything. Just as long as we’re getting the fuck out of Night City once you’re done tying up loose ends.”

“Nothing’s wrong with you. You’re one of my closest friends. It’s just…” V scratches her neck. “...the whole dying thing. It makes it hard to have plans.”

“Hey.” Judy touches her face, turns it towards her. “One step at a time. Figure out what’s happening now and work from there. I’ve got your back the entire way.” She leans in, presses a hot kiss against V’s cheek. “And for just tonight, think about being with me. Got it?”

“All right.” V exhales slowly. She shakes her head. “I just.. I don’t get why someone like you would want to be with someone like me.”

Judy smiles cryptically. “It’s in your eyes.”

Uh...okay.

“Seriously, V? You’re a catch. And not just because you’re way too attractive for your own good.” Judy reaches out and covers V’s hand with her own. “You’re honest, you do what you say you will, you want your freedom like nothing else. You want to do good by everyone even if you can’t always do so. Someone like you doesn’t belong in Night City. Like me. We’re two of a kind.” She intertwines their fingers, and V’s can feel her heartbeat pulsing through every limb, in her throat, her ears. “And we’re in this together.”

Someone clearing their throat catches their attention, and V looks up to see a grumpy chef jerk his thumb at the floating menu above them. Really, buddy? Can’t read the mood?

Judy blushes slightly before squeezing V’s hand and letting go. “Have you checked out what this place has? Was pretty excited when I read what they have online.” Judy reads over the hologram. “Would be nice to have the kind that isn’t instant once in a while.”

V chews her lip, thinking for a long moment. “Yeah, it was recommended to me.” She rolls her neck, hearing something crack. “I don’t get you, Jude. Sometimes, you’re so full of affection that it takes me by surprise. Other times, you stare with such heat that it’s like you want to take me on the spot.”

“Who says I don’t?” Judy turns back. “More of a private girl myself. Not really into that whole exhibitionist jazz.” She reaches under the counter and squeezes V’s thigh. “And they don’t have to be mutually exclusive, y’know?”

V swallows, mouth going dry. “Uh...do you actually want to have dinner, or do you want to head back to your place?”

“C’mon, V. Have a little class. You don’t straight-up ask a lady that until the third date,” Judy teases, “or the fifth shot of tequila.” She glances over, smiling. “‘sides, I’ve seen how you eat. Better get something in you before you pass out halfway through the second act.”

“I would never—“ V lowers her voice. “I’ll have you know that I have it on excellent authority that I am a generous and long-lasting lover.”

Judy grins. “Well, that authority may need more trials to be fully convinced. Lots more.” Leaning over, she kisses V’s cheek while Johnny mimics barfing in a corner. V silently gives him the finger. “Just order already. I can tell you’re starving by the way you keep eyeing everyone’s food.” 

V sniffs before going back to the menu and ordering the heaviest, meat-laden option she can find with extra noodles. When her bowl arrives, V downs half of it before Judy’s meal even cools. “Don’t say anything.” She glares, swallowing half of an egg in one gulp.

“Wouldn’t dream of it. I already know you eat things very well.”

V chokes on her broth. “Where is this Judy Alvarez coming from?” Didn’t she use to be more...reserved with these things?

“She was just waiting to come out.” Judy smirks before reaching out and taking V’s hand. Her expression settles into something more serious. “You make me happy—really happy. You know that?”

V squeezes back. “I figured, especially since—" She looks up, and in the reflective mirror on the wall, she sees a line of people walking deliberately towards the stand, assault rifles in hand. “Oh, come on.”

Judy looks concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“Get behind the bar immediately, and keep your head down. There’s—“

She ducks instinctively, and the wooden pillar beside her explodes in a shower of chips, ringing in her ears. She dives into Judy, tackling her to the floor and dragging her behind the reinforced stand, patrons fleeing if not cowering under the tables, the owner screaming as he grabs a shotgun from underneath the counter.

“Fucking gangsters! I already paid you off last week!” The owner fires his round, shredding through a new recruit who doesn’t realize the wooden walls of the shop aren’t bulletproof. “Tell your boss the price is non-negotiable.”

“We don’t want your stupid shop!” The leader shouts, firing back since the owner won’t stop shooting. “We’re just here for the ugly merc who attacked one of our gigs.”

Ugly?! 

V’s eyebrow twitches, and she quickly jumps up, shooting off quick rounds with her pistol before ducking back down. “You ain’t winning no beauty contest either, fuck-face!” 

“V.” Judy grabs at her shirt sleeve, eyes wide. “Who did you piss off today?”

“Good question.” She leans around the incredibly shredded bar. “Who the fuck are you guys?”

“Tyger Claws! You shot up one of our hotels!” A woman lobs a grenade at them right into V’s hands who quickly throws it back. A chunk of the booths explode as several Tyger Claw members shriek and tear at their flaming clothes, others dragging themselves backwards, shrapnel having ripped through their legs. 

“Wait, is this about Clouds?” V glances over at Judy who stares down at the floor. 

The female leader swears at her. “No, you fucking psycho! You kill so many people, you can’t remember them?” 

Actually, yeah.

“When was this?” V squeezes a few more rounds, raising her hand and squeezing it as she creates a fire in some poor idiot’s synapses. “And which hotel? C’mon, if you’re going to try to murder me, at least help me remember why.”

The leader screams, “You killed Momo!”

“The fuck is that?” V shouts back. “Is that like a plant or something?”

Judy yanks her back. “Stop making them angrier. Get us out of here.”

V scoffs, “There’s only a few of them. I can—“ she peeks around the corner. “—wait, no. There’s reinforcements coming. Yeah, let’s leave.”

Johnny throws up his hands, huddled beside them. 'How’d you fuck up a simple date?'

V bristles. ‘I didn’t start it. I wasn’t shooting at any Tyger Claws...today.’

She pulls the pin off of one of her grenades and tosses it almost casually over her head. She yanks Judy down as the explosion rocks through the stand, sending people tumbling across the floors, wind whipping V’s hair around her face. A fire grows, and the gang members scream behind them as V grabs Judy’s hand and leads her through the kitchen doors. They dart along the steel counters and terrified cooks, the soles of their shoes slapping against dirty linoleum as they barge straight through, the gunshots sounding closer behind them.

V slams through the back door into an alley as the shouts of the gangsters get closer. “Which way is your van?”

“This way!” Judy grabs her wrist and hauls her along while V fires over her shoulder, hitting some random recruit in the knee as he shouts, going down and tangling up the mob forming behind them. As they skid out of the alley and run across the street, V slides underneath a railing while Judy vaults over it single-handedly, and the merc is impressed. How does a BD editor get so ripped when she sits in a basement all day?

“I’ll make it up to you on the third date. Promise!” V covers Judy as the latter races up concrete stairs. “We’ll watch a movie and cuddle on my couch.” She blinks when a thought hits her. “Wait, there is a third one, right?” 

“No,” Judy pants, and V’s stomach drops. “C’mon on, V! Move that fabulous ass!”

“Oh.” V follows after her, a sick feeling circling around in her chest.

Shit.

Fucking gangsters ruined her night. Isn’t even her fault, mostly. She thinks. Not sure yet. 

“Um...yeah.” V jogs up to her, firing over her shoulder. “I guess I wouldn’t go on another one with me after this either.” She drops a dude charging at her with a machete, and all she feels is a dull disappointment spreading through her body. More Tyger Claw members pour out of the alleys in a swarm, and V does a wide spray with her assault rifle, making a few of them drop to the ground. “I mean, I don’t go on many dates with women, but I guess most of them don’t find being shot at in trash-filled alleys romantic. I want to say for the record that this wasn’t my plan.”

Judy glances back, surprised. “It’s not that.” They race around a corner, pieces of brick shattering above them from a missed shot. “I mean, we need to redo this one first. Pick a place with higher security or something. Or you know, not in neighbourhoods of your recent gigs.” At V’s stunned expression, she smirks. “You’re way too cute to let people trying to kill us ruin our night.” 

“Cool.” V gulps. “Yeah, I’ll definitely make it up to you.” 

“You better. C’mon, this way.” Judy darts down the street while V slows the mess of murderous jerks after them, cycling through her guns, because she hasn’t had the chance to restock her ammo supplies yet. Let’s see: shotgun, shotgun, grenade, shotgun, rifle, rifle, shotgun…

Seriously, why did Judy park so far away? Was free parking that rare in Night City?

The van finally comes into view after yet another corner, and they bolt towards it with Judy gunning the engine the moment they jump in. V hangs out the window, nailing down the idiots that chase after them, shots going wide of the van and—fuck, she didn’t want to bring work along to her date.

“Sorry!” She shouts to Judy as she fires at the gang members who somehow got into cars to chase them down. Really, what the fuck? “Didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“We’ll talk later.” Judy stares straight ahead, hands tight on her steering wheel. “Just get them off of our tail!”

Johnny grins as he stares out the back windows. 'Now, this is a fucking date.'

‘Shut the fuck up, Johnny.’ V fires out the window, aiming for the tires of the nearest cars as the gangsters lean out of the window and shoot wildly at them, Judy swerving across the lanes to make it harder for them. And harder for V too. 

After several rough turns and near misses, her bullet punches through the head of one driver, and the car spins wildly into the adjacent vehicle as they both start burning, the survivors shrieking as they haul themselves from the wreck. V hurls a couple of grenades just in case they decide they want to keep going.

'Really know how to treat a girl.' Johnny slinks up behind the driver’s seat, jerking his head towards Judy. 'Think she’ll be back?' 

‘More than your exes will.’ V sighs as they leave the scene, a massive fire behind them with black clouds billowing from the flames. She lowers herself back into the passenger seat, glancing at Judy who exhales slowly and turns left. 

They drive in silence for a while with Judy zig-zagging across the streets just in case. After about ten minutes, she pulls over on an empty lane with industrial buildings sitting on the sides, lights still flickering inside them, before turning to face V. “So...wanna talk?”

“I ruined tonight.” Somehow. V glances down. “I don’t know what I did this time or why it happened, but you got involved.” This is why V can’t have nice things. “I just wanted to take you out on a normal date. I didn’t want you caught up in what I do where I can’t even eat in public without the shop getting shot up.”

Judy snorts. “I like your weird world. I like you.” A hand touches her chin, gently lifting V’s gaze up to meet Judy’s eyes. “V, we met, because of your work. Whether you accept it or not, I’m going to be part of the world you run around in. I’m already in it.” She leans forward, nuzzling V’s cheek. “I knew what I was getting into. And it was absolutely worth it.”

“You almost died tonight.”

Judy shrugs. “No worse than waiting at a crosswalk, wondering if a stray bullet will end you. Besides,” she says quietly, “I want you, V, and not just in my bed. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you.” 

She sits up, starting the engine again . “So, just enjoy the ride. I already made up my mind.”

V shakes her head. She doesn’t get it, but Judy seems decided.

Judy checks over her shoulder as the van rumbles forward. “Let’s head back to my place, order pizza, and watch a cheesy movie. You may or may not get lucky. Might need some stress relief after all that.”

“Stress relief?”

“Really? Going to make me spell it out for you?” Judy reaches over and strokes the inside of V’s thigh in a long, slow motion. “That kind.”

Oh.

V blinks. “Uh...that whole thing didn’t ruin your mood?”

“Nah.” Judy shrugs. “Not the worst thing that’s happened to me on a date.”

“Seriously? Judy, you have some shit taste in former lovers.”

“Don’t I know it?” She glances over, smiling. “But I think my luck is gonna change on this one.” 

V keeps looking at her before she smiles back tentatively. Johnny whistles beside her. 'This one is sticking with your fucked-up shit? She’s a keeper even if she is too wet-behind-the-ears. Well, at least, you’re banging a chick, rather than making me fuck that cop who wants in your pants—'

V pulls out one of Misty’s pill bottles and pops a tablet in her mouth while Judy glances over curiously.

Yup. Not going to need Johnny tonight.

Protesting, Johnny’s image sizzles out, and V’s left in blissful silence for at least a few hours. “All right. I’m down. You pick the next date spot then?”

Judy glances sidelong, smiling slightly. “You can try again. Just keep track of who you pissed off that day, okay?”

V will try, but she makes no promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Judy's "It's in your eyes" lines come from Kylie Minogue's song "In Your Eyes", which I realize perfectly sums up her feelings towards V . Thought it was a nice reference to include.


End file.
